A MFD (Multi-Function Device) is a rendering device or office machine, which incorporates the functionality of multiple devices in one apparatus or system, so as to have a smaller footprint in a home or small business setting, or to provide centralized document management/distribution/production in the context of, for example, a large-office setting. A typical MFD may provide a combination of some or all of the following capabilities: printer, scanner, photocopier, fax machine, e-mail capability, and so forth. Networked MFDs (Multi-Function Devices) generally interact with an assemblage of varying rendering devices, client computers, servers, and other components that are connected to and communicate over a network.
A mobile communications device, for example, such as a Smartphone offers additional hardware such as sensors, storage, user data, and services. The MFD features can be controlled from the mobile communications device to perform composite operations. Conventionally, the devices are not directly connected on a shared network. For example, the MFD can be hosted on a private enterprise network and a user holding the mobile communications device can be connected to a public wireless network (e.g., 3G/4G). Also, the mobile communications device user is in transit, working in a temporary location and/or does not configure the mobile communications device with an appropriate security credential and other information required to connect to the enterprise network. Even if the two devices are nominally on the same network, many MFDs restrict access to certain functionality (such as the MFD scanner) so that it cannot be invoked from the enterprise network for security reasons.
A virtual private network (VPN) extends a private network and the resources contained in the network across public networks like the Internet. VPN enables a host computer to send and receive data across shared or public networks as if it were a private network with all the functionality, security, and management policies of the private network. Conventional approaches for establishing virtual private network between devices permit the devices to communicate privately over networks shared with other devices. Such approaches are hard to use in practice and require extensive pre-configuration of the devices and are unattractive to users, system administrators, and MFD manufacturers.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exists for an improved method and system for establishing secure communication between the MFD and the mobile communications device, as will be described in greater detail herein.